June Iparis
|image = |caption = June, drawn by Legend author Marie Lu |birth name = |nicknames = (By Metias Iparis) Sweetheart (By Daniel Wing) |alias |age(prior to Legend)1 (after Prodigy)2 (in Champion)3 (in Champion Epilogue)4 Birthday: July 11th |occupation = Princeps Elect (resigned) Field agent (past) Commander of all LA Squadrons (present) |sector = Ruby (formerly) |fate = Alive |gender = Female |hair = Dark Brown; long |eyes = Dark brown with flecks of gold |weight = |height = 5'4" |parents = Michael Iparis (deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) |siblings = Metias Iparis (older brother) |pets = ollie |romances = [[]] Anden |enemies = |significant other/s = Daniel Wing Anden }} '''June Iparis' is a fifteen year old girl and a prodigy who scored a 1500 (100%) on her trial. Born into an elite Republic family, her parents were mysteriously killed in a car crash, leaving her older brother Metias to care for her. She's from an elite sector of the Republic and was being groomed for military leadership from a young age. Metias is later murdered, and June finds out that 15 year-old Day is the main suspect. She is hired to hunt down Day, but instead enters an alliance with him and the Patriots to assassinate the Republic's new Elector, Anden. =Relationships= Family June's older brother, whom she was very close to, had taken care of her after their parents died. After he died on a mission, she continued to have dreams of him. At first, Day was Metias's alleged killer, but it is later revealed that Thomas killed Metias due to direct orders from Commander Jameson. Acquaintances 'Tess' June somewhat cares for Tess, as she did not let her get mixed up with Day's arrest. When she meets up with her after looking for Kaede to help with Day's escape from the execution, she notices that her personality has matured a bit. In Prodigy, while in the tunnels with Day and after their Elector assassination plan falls through, June notices Day's distance when talking about Tess. He explains to June that Tess kissed him and has feelings for him, as well as disliking June for being from the Republic. Love Interests Day June was assigned to Day as her first mission under Commander Jameson's orders. She has an extremely strong desire to capture him because she's been told he murdered Metias , her brother. June had already taken a liking to Day after he saved her from a Skiz fight while she was undercover in the slums. After they share a kiss, she notices him reaching for a necklace that wasn't there. June knew it was Day, even though he hadn't said his name because the night Metias was murdered, a pendent was found that belonged to Day. She has him arrested the day after, along with his brothers. June finds out he did not kill her brother and fights to free him. She helps him escape his execution, leaving her old Republic soldier life behind for him. In Prodigy , they join the Patriots together. Day is upset about the new Elector, Anden , who shows a liking to June and wishes her to be the Princeps . During the assassination mission, June and Day leave the Patriots behind and stop the assassination. When in a bunker, they have an argument, that is regretted by both afterwards. She feels blamed for Day's mother's death, Eden's experimentation, Day's leaving of the Patriots, and Tess not joining him. They end up in the Colonies together after going through the bunker's tunnels, but soon leave when Kaede flies them back to Republic to help Anden and stop Razor, the former Patriot that works secretly for the Senate, from becoming the new Elector. After Day gives his speech and leaves the hospital, he goes to June's apartment and says that they don't belong together, and that she should join Anden as his Princeps. She's deeply hurt and sadden, but agrees. Before he leaves, they kiss. Anden In Legend , June first meets Anden at the celebratory ball, which took place in celebration for June capturing Day . June meets the former Elector , who had brought along his son Anden. Anden kissed Junes hand at the ball. From the beginning of Prodigy , it's evident that Anden has taken a liking to June. Before meeting him, June had agreed to aid the Patriots in assassinating the new Elector. June's job was to gain Anden's trust and inform him of a false assassination plot, so that she can lead the Elector into the real assassination location. The two share a kiss after June takes the lie detector test in Denver. As she spends more time with Anden, June realizes who he really is and how he wishes to change the nation for the better. Anden wishes to remove the Trial system that divides the nation and also make the Republic a better place. June begins to have doubts, and attempts to send a signal to Day to stop the assassination attempt. When the assassination is stopped, Anden asks June to become his Princeps, his second-in-command. She wishes to decline, as she would not see Day for a very long time. But Day informs her that she should take the position, and that a relationship between him and June would be impossible, leaving out the truth: that he is dying. Physical Description June has long silky dark hair, which she normally ties up in a high ponytail, and a lean, athletic build. She has brown eyes with golden specks in them. Personality June is always analyzing and constantly observes. She is very logical, and is very selfless and sympathetic towards others. However, she might come across as a little cold and unfeeling, being not attuned to express her emotions as frequently as others. She empathizes well and is aware of her emotions despite her stoic front and unwillingness to emotionally express herself. In Champion, June shows her selfless side by letting Day leave for Antarctica and forgetting her so that she would not hurt him everytime he looks at her and be reminded of his deceased family. Quotes ][link titlelink title] Category:Characters Category:Physical Appearance